superherocinemasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (1977 - Johnsonverse)
Hulk is the form taken by David Banner whenever he is stressed or enraged. This is due to high levels of exposure to gamma radiation. Biography The Incredible Hulk (The Series) The Incredible Hulk (The Original Film) David Banner, a scientist, is haunted by the death of his wife whom he couldn't save in a car accident. While he is researching the hidden strength of in all humans he discovers that super-human strength can be related to solar flares. In an experiment, he gives himself a dose of gamma radiation. However the dosage is accidentally too high. Now he turns into "The Hulk" whenever he gets angry. Back to: The Incredible Hulk (The Series) Dr. David Banner: physician; scientist. Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter. (Bixby: "Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him. "Every week would find David in a new town, trying to stay under the radar and find a cure for his condition. Like clockwork at the 20 minute mark a situation would arise causing David to turn into the Hulk and again at the 45 minute mark. The Hulk's appearance usualy solved a problem facing and individual(s) problem with local criminals or corruption. The end of the episode would inevitably have David hitchhiking down the road." The Incredible Hulk Returns It's been two years since the Hulk has surfaced, and Dr David Bruce Banner is on the verge of curing himself of the Hulk. A device he helped create, the Gamma Transponder, will rid him of his own Gamma radiation, among other uses. Enter Don Blake, a former colleague of Banner's, who is now in possession of a mystic hammer which can summon Thor, an ancient Viking warrior. When the Gamma Transponder is nearly stolen and Banner's girlfriend is kidnapped, Banner must abandon the hope of being cured and rely on the Hulk and Thor to save the day. The Trial of the Incredible Hulk David Banner drifts into New York and goes on a subway. And with him is a woman and two guys. When the two guys attack the woman, David tries to help but is beaten and turns into The Hulk and saves the woman. When he turns back, he finds himself arrested and the woman accuses David of being her attacker. David is approached by Attorney Matt Murdock who wants to represent. When he tells Murdock that he can't pay him, Murdock tells him that he is hoping that David can help him incriminate Wilson Fisk, a powerful criminal. David doesn't want any part of it but Murdock convinces him to trust him. Murdock goes to see the woman but can't get her to change her story. Later in her room someone tries to kill her but she is saved by Daredevil, a crime fighter. Murdock tells David that he has to go trial but David says he can't but Murdock says they have no choice. Later while David is in his cell he turns into the Hulk and escapes. David tries to leave town but Daredevil finds him and reveals himself to be Murdock. The Death of the Incredible Hulk During the critical experiment that would rid David Banner of the Hulk,a spy sabotages the laboratory. Banner falls in love with the spy, Jasmin, who performs missions only because her sister is being held hostage by Jasmin's superiors. Banner and Jasmin try to escape from the enemy agents to rebuild their lives together, but the Hulk is never far from them. Personality Traits Hulk is mindless and destructive monster. He is constantly enraged. What little personality he has, he draws from Banner. Powers and Abilities Powers Hulk is among the top tiers in his universe he's the strongest and a likely candidate for the most powerful. Superhuman Strength: Hulk can lift a car so his strength would be in the area of 10 tons. Superhuman Durability: Hulk is superhumanly durable, he can take punches from normal people all day and not get a bruise... but he is far from invulnerable. As such conventional weaponry: like knives can be harmful to him; bullets can damage him; explosives can harm Hulk; and falls from great heights can even kill him. (The Death of the Incredible Hulk) Regeneration: Hulk can regenerate at a much faster rate and far more efficiently than a normal human can. As such he can heal from: multiple gun - shots in a minute; a deep knive slash in a few minutes; a fractured or broken bone in several minutes; etc., etc., etc. Superhuman Speed: Hulk can run a lot faster than 30 mp/h. *' Superhuman Endurance:' Hulk has a great tolerance for pain and can continue fighting for several hour before he gets tired at all. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Hulk is among the strongest in his universe and as such he can be a fearsome figure. As Banner he has a different skill - set; Super Genius: Banner is a super genius in the fields of nuclear physics. And is a great physician, able to: perform surgery; and test for illnesses. Strength Level Class 800 - 25 Superhuman Strength: Hulk can lift a car so his strength, that puts him around 10 tons. Relationships David Banner - Alter-ego *Jack McGee - Enemy *Thor - Ally *Daredevil - Ally Appearances/ Actors Canon (1 series) *''The Incredible Hulk (The Series)'' - Lou Ferrigno Canon (4 films) *''The Incredible Hulk (The Original Movie'', first appearance) - Lou Ferrigno *''The Incredible Hulk Returns'' - Lou Ferrigno *''The Trial of the Incredible Hulk'' - Lou Ferrigno *''The Death of the Incredible Hulk'' - Lou Ferrigno Related Topics *Hulk (2003 - Leeverse) *Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)